Pink Ladies
by hyacinthian
Summary: Tina, Mercedes, and Rachel could totally start the Pink Ladies at Lima, they're just that fierce.


A/N: Props to Debbie, as always.

* * *

Tina C. leans on her hands and grins. "So, do you _like him_ like him?"

Rachel blinks a few times, unfazed. "Tina, this is _rehearsal_, not Oprah."

"Honey," Mercedes drawls in that tone of hers, "We are practicing our _moans _for a Salt-n-Pepa song in a practice room. Just think about that for a second."

"Exactly," Rachel chirps. "Practice is practice."

"Oh, she totally likes Mr. Clean-Cut New Kid on the Block," Mercedes says, throwing up her hands.

"Finn and I are not the topic of discussion right now. And if you want to complain about rehearsal, we shouldn't have all voted against me then because I was against this song from the start."

"We remember," Tina and Mercedes chime.

"Well," Mercedes adds, pursing her lips. "You're definitely not as annoying as his girlfriend now."

Rachel sets her sheet music down forcefully on the lid of the piano. "If we could just focus—"

Tina laughs. "Quinn is hot, but living with her has to drive you crazy."

Mercedes coughs out a laugh. "Probably throws her Bible at you if you do something wrong."

Tina bursts into giggles. "Like right in the f-face?"

Rachel's trying to maintain a semblance of musical discipline around her (and okay, her demeanor of exasperation too), but the image settles in her mind and she laughs. Mercedes and Tina exchange a look.

"See, Rachel? This is girl talk," Mercedes says, clapping a hand on her shoulder. "Pretty soon, you'll almost be like a human being, instead of this Broadway/theater dictator thing you got goin' on."

"Terminator," adds Tina, with a sage nod.

With a devilish grin, Mercedes says, "I _bet _Finn wants to push it."

Tina hisses, "_Ah, push it._"

"Push it real good," they all sing. Tina starts singing the opening bars and then Rachel and Mercedes start singing the verses and Rachel turns her gaze to the ceiling because _thank, God_, they're finally rehearsing, even though the road they took to get here wasn't exactly…well, what she expected.

"You could be Salt-n-Pepa," Tina says, sitting down on the piano bench. "I'd totally be Spinderella."

Mercedes tips her head. "Spinderella was fierce." They high five.

Rachel casts a tentative glance at the floor. "You know, if you feel your musical knowledge is not quite what it should be, my dads have this incredibly extensive collection dating back to the '30s," she says, quickly. "And we could watch it. You know, together."

Mercedes and Tina gawp at each other. "A sleepover?" they say.

Rachel clears her throat. "A _working _sleepover. Devoted to musical study."

"Ain't no thing as a working sleepover," Mercedes says as Tina throws her arms around Rachel.

"I _knew _there was a human being in there somewhere just waiting to come out!" she says.

Rachel blinks. "I just think you should be introduced to Funny Girl. It's really in the interest of Glee, I mean, Barbra Streisand is—"

"Old?" Mercedes supplies.

Tina, bouncing up and down with excitement, suddenly stops, and dropping her voice to a whisper, she hisses, "Mercedes has a crush on Puck!"

Mercedes storms over. "Tina, shut up, I do not!"

When Mercedes turns away, Tina looks at Rachel. "She's lying."

"Anyone ever tell you that you can't be Spinderella if you're _dead_?"

Tina grins. Mercedes hits her in the arm before pointing her index finger directly in Rachel's face. Normally, Rachel wouldn't stand for this kind of behavior, but it seems ill-timed to bring it up right on the heels of their questioning Finn and Quinn's relationship. Really. "Don't listen to her."

Tina starts singing part of the "Halo" verse then, substituting certain words until Mercedes looks like she's going to slap her. (It never comes to blows.)

It's not that bad. They spend the rest of the rehearsal singing song spoofs (and really, they shouldn't have because if there's one thing Rachel stands for, and she stands for many things, using time wisely would be one of them, I mean, it's clearly all over her report card, and this shouldn't be taken as an example of her token behavior, it was clearly a fluke, you can't _possibly _hold her responsible, but she was hypnotized or under a spell of the promise of girlhood friendship or something because this so isn't her to be okay with it. And she was okay with it. Strangely.

And yes, they do have the sleepover and it is pretty awesome, even if it turns out Mercedes hates Barbra Streisand and they end up watching Grease instead and rewatching it like forty times and trying to cast the members of Glee in certain roles, but they have decided that Grease is better than the new Hairspray, because who is Zac Efron kidding?, and the fact that they agree on something is better than nothing, and musicals have political context, _you know_, and Tina, Mercedes, and Rachel could totally bring the Pink Ladies to Lima, they're just that fierce.)


End file.
